Innocent But Guilty
by seethedawn
Summary: Snape goes to Dumbledor's fueneral.


Innocent But Guilty

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, and won't unless she leaves it to me in her will. Unlikley, but I can hope.

Severus Snape was a powerful wizard. He'd known that since he first held a wand. Before that he just knew that he was a lot smarter than everyone else, and that Slytherin house would be his home.

He also believed that there was no problem that couldn't be solved if you spent enough time looking up the spell. Magic was the solution.

Children are wrong about a lot of things.

When he first met Headmaster Dumbledor he didn't really know what to think. He was eleven years old and was staying at Hogwarts for the Christmas Holidays. He somehow ended up sitting next to Dumbledor and the man made him pull a cracker.

As he got older and James Potter and his gang were allowed to run the school as they pleased he began to resent the old man. It was clear house bias. The Gryffindor house headmaster taking the Gryffindor werewolf's side against the Slytherin boy.

Lucius Malfoy, it seemed, agreed with him.

Ten years later he had the Dark Mark but was on Dumbledor's side. The Order of the Phoenix. He had always considered it a bit of a ridiculous name. Either Dumbledor really was senile and named his Order, which would decide the fate of the wizarding world, after his pet. Or he has no subtly whatsoever.

He had been unfailingly loyal to Dumbledor for years. He protected James Potter's spawn time and time again. The only hope that boy had to kill The Dark Lord… well Severus was sure it was going to be an accident somehow. Run him down with that ridiculous flying car. That would make the papers to be sure.

He also taught those dunderheads at the school. Well he attempted, but there never really was any hope of any of that lot learning anything. Didn't have enough brains combined to fill a jar.

But his biggest sign of loyalty, was returning every time to kiss The Dark Lord's robes. He almost snorted, but held it in. It would not do to be found _here_ of all places.

Calling that his biggest act of loyalty though, was now an understatement.

He killed the man. The only man who ever really attempted to care for him, without some ulterior motive.

Ironic, that he killed the one man who trusted him.

And now Dumbledor's murderer was at the funeral. Severus could make himself invisible too.

He watched as people sat down. It seemed that Albus hadn't been exaggerating about Hagrid's 'brother'.

The eulogy was almost unbearable. Midway through Severus caught himself contemplating if it would make any difference whatsoever to his soul to kill the little man as he droned on and on about the discovery of the 12 properties of Dragon's blood. Surely Gawp himself could give a more moving eulogy.

He smirked as Umbridge gripped her wand. The centaurs were coming to give their respects. They raised their bows and he realized with a start that he was in the firing line, and had to do some quick running to get out of the way in time.

Next the merpeople would dedicate a song from _above_ ground. That'd clear the area.

He watched as the body of his mentor, the man he would do anything for, went up in flames. He watched as Potter and Scrimageour walked. He noticed with distain Granger and Weasley's affection. Idiotic. If there was one thing that Weasley could do to get himself into more trouble it was to start a relationship with the muggleborn. But the boy never did have any sense.

Eventually the area cleared, students and staff returning to the castle, other attendees heading for Hogsmeade. When, finally, the last of them had paid their respects, Severus approached the white marble tomb.

He laid an invisible hand upon the cold stone. He said nothing, the practice of talking to those who could not hear did not appeal to him.

And he would be able to talk with the old man soon enough. He was to be made Headmaster. And wasn't that going to be a good experience. How does one deal with a situation in which ¾ of the population mutinies?

Severus heard someone approach the tomb. He turned, gripping his wand.

He was quite surprised to find a small child, first year by the look of him, with tears streaming down his cheeks. The young boy sat down cross-legged by a few feet from the tomb and stared at it.

Ignoring him and his sobs Severus turned back to his silent goodbye.

The small boy had fallen asleep by the time he turned back around. Severus slepped lightly over him and walked to the Hogwarts gates. Once through them he turned on the spot and dissaparated with a crack. The only sound he'd made that day.

**AN** - I don't know if I like it all that much, but let me know what you think.


End file.
